Moonlight Sonata
by drummerchick3
Summary: Its Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, and she is head girl. Draco is head boy. How long can they stay worst enemies. PG13 for mostly romance. R&R please!


MOONLIGHT SONATA  
  
A/N: I rewrote this story, so I'm going to try and make it a lot better, please go easy on the reviews since it's still my first story! (  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Hermione Granger felt the cool breeze blow across her delicate face from the trains racing by. She felt proud. She was just about to step through the platform 9 and ¾ entrance for the last time, but for the first time as Head Girl. She remembered the joyful day she received the letter that proclaimed her with the title. Nothing but pure happiness filled had her heart. The clocked chimed, announcing that it was 10:50, ten minutes until the train left the station. Hermione snapped back into reality and quickly said goodbye to her parents. Every year her dad jokingly told her "Don't go falling in love with any of those boys". But this year was different. He never mentioned it. Hermione, though, didn't think twice about it, and hurried off through the passage to the platform.  
  
Spotting the tall and now muscular boy with the green eyes and jet black hair, Harry, and of course, the lovable red head fellow, Ron, she ran to talk to them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "I've missed you so much you guys! How've you been?"  
  
"Just great Hermione! We heard about your 'new title'." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, Congratulations, Ms. Head Girl!" Harry joked.  
  
"Ha ha...Thanks you guys, but it looks like we better get on the train now." Hermione said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Ron said.  
  
Off they went onto the train, where they began to catch up with what's new in each of their lives. They talked about Harry's wretched summer with the Dursleys, Ron's vacation to Ireland to visit his father's muggle friends from 'way back', and Hermione's trip to New York City.  
" My goodness, you guys, you really need to see this place" she said. "Nothing compares to it. New York must be one of the most exciting places on earth!"  
  
"New What?" Ron said.  
  
"It's in America, Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, right" Ron replied.  
  
"Well, I believe Dumbledore told me in my Head Girl letter that I am to meet him in cabin 1B to discuss the duties and such of being Head Girl. I wonder who Head Boy is..." Hermione said.  
  
"Cabin 1B?" Harry said. "That's one of the best cabins! There's only one cabin bigger than it...and that's for professors!"  
  
"Well, you do get privileges being a Head Girl" Hermione chuckled. "Anyway, I'm off!"  
  
Hermione exited the cabin, changed into her school robes in the washroom, and walked down the train corridor until she was almost at the very front. She examined the door. A gold plate engraved with the words 'CABIN 1B, Limited Entrance' hung on the door. Besides the plate and a keypad, the door was otherwise a plain, simple door. Hermione entered the special key code given to her in her letter, and the door unlocked itself. She turned the doorknob, and was surprised to see an elegant lounge before her very eyes. It had bookshelves everywhere, and a snack bar. It seemed the main colors of this room were red, green, yellow, and silver. The drapes were green and silver velvet drawn back by a red and gold pull, two walls of the room were red, the others green. There were 2 couches, one red and yellow and one green and silver sitting around a fireplace.  
However, there was someone already here. It was a boy reading a book about dark magic, with blond hair that almost touched his shoulders, but shorter in the front, covering the very top of his eyes. He was very much grown up, with broad shoulders, very muscular all over, and with piercing silver colored eyes. Suddenly she realized who it was.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Granger?" He replied.  
  
"Wait" Hermione realized. "YOUR Head Boy?"  
  
"Yupp" Draco said.  
  
"Great this is going to be a horrible year. All of my hopes to make this school a safer, better place just went to hell in a hand basket."  
  
"Oh please, mudbloods can never get a job done right anyway. You'll need a pureblood like me to get the job done correctly." He smirked.  
  
"I hate that wretched word. You're such an idiot." Hermione replied.  
  
Draco then continued to read his book. Hermione the walked to the bookshelf and picked out her favorite book, Hogwarts, a History and she walked to the other couch and began reading, when she thought she noticed Draco looking at her, but she guessed that her eyes were just playing tricks on her.  
  
After an hour or so, Hermione heard the door open. Professor Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. Hermione and Draco instantly stood up to greet him.  
  
"Hello Professor." They both said in two totally different tones.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you had a wonderful summer. But now down to business. Please sit down."  
  
Hermione went and sat on the red couch, while Draco sat on the green one, As Dumbledore walked over to face them in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Now, as you both know, you are both Head Boy and Head Girl. Your job for this year is to coordinate the masquerade ball this year, the Christmas party, and of course make sure all rules are in practice by all students. You will not be living in the normal dormitories. However you shall live in the Head Boy and Girl dormitory."  
  
"Excuse, me professor, you did say dormitories, not dormitory, right?" Hermione said.  
  
"You will have two separate bedrooms, one bathroom, and a common room. I feel this way, you will learn to appreciate each other, and not fight with each other constantly."  
  
"There is NO WAY I will live in the same place with that mudblood!" Draco shouted.  
  
"And I couldn't possibly spend a year living with Malfoy. I would die!" Hermione complained.  
  
"Now Hermione, Draco, look at this." Dumbledore said pointing to the beautiful green and silver drapes, tied back with a red and gold rope. "The green and silver drapes resemble the ambitious, outgoing Slytherin. The red and gold rope resembles the brave, clever Gryffindor. The Slytherin needs the Gyrffindor, just as the drape needs the rope. The two are almost an unstoppable pair. Just like the Gryffindor and Slytherin, if you remove the rope, the drapes fall, and if you remove the drapes, the rope is just a rope."  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore said with a slightly raised voice. "There will be no debate about it. You must set aside your differences. This is all part of your responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl. Now, however, I must leave, for the train shall arrive at Hogwarts shortly. The entrance to your dormitory is on the 3rd floor take the first right and you will see a painting of a knight named Sir Billingsley. The password is blueberry."  
  
And with that Dumbledore left the compartment. Almost immediately after, they began arguing about the situation.  
  
"I hate this! It's going to be the worst year EVER living with you!"  
  
"Hey! It's not going to be a dream living with you either!"  
  
Suddenly the train began to come to a halt. Hermione and Draco got ready and as soon as the train stopped they exited in silence, heading for the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! I would hope to get some reviews before I update so I know what to keep doing and what to leave out and what not. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me them! ES 


End file.
